Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 2$ and $y = 6$. $7$ $x$ $ + 7$ $y$ $ - 4$
Answer: Substitute $2$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 7{(2)} + 7{(6)} - 4 $ $ = 14 + 42 - 4 $ $ = 52$